


Loki, come back

by ShaitaanLove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Graphic Description, Lemon, Loki's Punishments, Loki-centric, OFC has feelings for Loki, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaitaanLove/pseuds/ShaitaanLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After New York, a girl finds loki. Their relationship takes different turns, from helping to caring to sexual. There is no real story. Just lemon or smut or whatever you want to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki, come back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon. So if you are not comfortable with it, please don't read.

This is my imagination going wild with Loki. I just love him. I personally believe that he was wronged. However, this is just a Loki related lemon, smut or whatever you want to call it. No story there (well not really). Just hot loving. Tell me what you think of it once you have read it. TELL ME.

Sorry, just got cheeky there (grins cheekily). Oh Oh, And please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Be gentle. Wait that came out wrong. I mean. You know what I mean. And, I do not own anything. I wish I did, but no. No luck there. So here it is.

 

?POV  
Adjusting the strap of the purse on my shoulder, I suddenly bumped into someone. Shit. I apologized profusely for my mistake but the guy shrugged it off. Maybe the look on my face showed how troubled I was, so he let it go. I apologized once again and continued to walk towards my apartment. It was a long day at work.

But it is not work that is making me worry. Or the gloomy weather of city. Or my pending bills. Or my mom's constant nagging about me being single at this age. God, I am just 28. She thinks it is the right age to find a boy and settle down. Or I will be too old for anything. Jesus, feels like she is still living in the last century. Whatever. As I said, nothing of these things worried me as much as his absence.

Him. That guy with beautiful green eyes, a taunting smirk and a body to die for. And, he is not just physically beautiful. No, he is more than that. He is smart. He is gentle. He is attentive. He is GREAT. Unfortunately, no one else believes that. He is so much more than that bad guy that every channel showed during the alien attack in New York.

Loki. My Loki. Well, I wish I could call him that but he won't allow it. Maybe it is for my good, so that I don't get too close to him. But it is too late for that now. He went 'missing' after New York. No one could find him. I did. Found him in my apartment sitting in a chair looking out of the window, deep in thoughts, when I came back from my parent's home. Few months later after New York.

I almost screamed but the look in his eyes shut me up. He looked so troubled that I just wanted to hug him and keep him away from world's troubles. But, then I remembered that he was the one who caused trouble in world. Still, I didn't scream. I just stared at him for a long time while he resumed his staring out of the window.

It took me a few minutes to gather myself. And, when I did I asked the first question that came out of my mouth 'You want to eat something? You guys do that? I mean eat?' He never answered. I still prepared some sandwiches for him and situated the plate in front of him. 'Please' I said. No reply. Nothing. I do not why I did that but I cared for him. Since the moment I saw him in the flesh, I was connected to him somehow.

'There are some clothes in that cabinet if you want to change. And there is a guest room on the left corner. You can sleep there. And bathroom next to it.' I told him. I never pushed him for anything though. I did not want to die by his hands for pushing him. I cared for him, but I was not stupid. He is a god who could kill me just with a flick of his hand.

That is how we got in routine. He slept in the guest room. Ate the food I made and just lurked around the apartment. He rarely talked. I would do the laundry, cook food and talk to him sometimes. He would just reply in nods or one word. Within a few weeks, I was deeply connected to him. I was worried for him. Like you get worried for a troubled child when you see him or her on street even if they are not yours.

It was like there was a storm in his eyes. Slowly, he started to open up. He would talk more. He started to learn 'human ways'. He tried to cook, which was a disaster. He tried to help me with work but just irritated me. But it was cute in its own way. He started to go out with me on grocery shopping, by changing appearance of course. Sometimes, he even had a bath prepared for me after I came back from work exhausted. Those were the moment that made me fall for him.

TV both entertained and troubled him. He would see something and then ask me about it. Then mumble about 'stupid humans'. It was a weird relationship with we made it work. But then one day, this relationship took a new turn. I came back from work soaked to the bones with tears in my eyes because I had a very bad day. And he was there trying to cook again. He looked up from the bowl in which he was mixing something.

In the next moment, he was in front of me. 'What happened darling?' he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and asked. I just burst into tears as he gathered me in his arms. I cried and cried as he held me and murmured soothing words in my ear. When I finally stopped crying, I looked up to see him looking at me in a weird way, like he was conflicted. I do not know who moved first, but suddenly his lips were on me. We stumbled to my bedroom. And that night, everything changed.

We had sex that night. But, when I woke up next morning, loki was gone. I panicked. Tried to look for him in every inch of the apartment. Looked out of the windows. Nothing. He was gone. It broke my heart. But what I was expecting. He was a god. And I was just a human. One week, I waited for him to show up. I just sat on his damn chair and waited. Almost lost my job too. But he never came back. On the 8th day, I figured that he would never come back.

I cursed myself. This time I pushed him and he left. It was my fault. But not all of this was my fault. He was in wrong too. Wrong for leaving me like that. He was a fucking god. Didn't he know how much I love him? And, when I finally gave up on him after 5 weeks, he suddenly showed up again at my apartment. Sitting on that chair. I was shocked and relieved and angry.

I almost tripped in the hurry of getting to him and threw my arms around him. I kissed him, hard. And he responded, dominating the kiss. 'Where were you?' I gasped between kisses. He ignored me, picked me up wrapping my legs around him and took off towards my bedroom.

And we got into a new routine. He would show up at the apartment every few days, fuck my brains out and then leave again till the next time. It was weird. He refused to tell me where he lived now or what he was doing. For months, it went on. And after a few tries, I learned to never to push him too much for answers as it irritated him. The less questions I asked, the more he talked.

I also learned a lot about him in those few months. Well, actually about his behaviour when it came to sex. He was dominating, a lot. He liked to take control. It was in his blood. He liked to have me on his mercy. I refused him anything and he loved that. He loved to hear me beg. He loved to take me to the brink of insanity.

Probably it was the sick part of his mind who took pleasure in torturing me like that. Or may it was me who was sick to let him take me like that. Like I was letting him use my body for his physical and mental satisfaction. Whatever it was, I never complained. Why would I when I was getting soul shattering orgasms. Another thing about him other than his dominating nature was that he talked dirty, a lot. His dirty whispers left me gasping for breath, my heart into overdrive and my mind consumed by his thoughts.

Every time he left, I waited for the next time. But this time, he was taking so long. It had been three weeks since he left. He never took this long. I was getting worried about him. Every evening, when I came back home, my eyes would search for him. Just to get disappointed.

But, today was different. I opened the door, my eyes landing on the chair, preparing myself for the disappointment. Only to see his smirking face. 'Missed me darling?' I nodded in answer and went to greet him with a kiss only for him to stop me. 'Uh Uh. No time for that. I want to ravish you. In my own way.' He told me in his sinful voice. My breathing labored and my heartbeat sped up. He just smirked at me before ordering 'Go to your bedroom, take a shower and get rid of these clothes of yours. I want to see you clean and naked on your bed in 10 minutes.'

I almost ran to my room with him chuckling on my back. 'Hurry. Or you will be punished.' He hollered behind me. I was tempted to be late, but no. Who knows what he will do to punish me. I took the fastest shower of my life and was on that bed in probably 8 minutes. I was dying of anticipation. Lust flowed through my body. I waited for him, which felt like hours.

Finally, he entered the room, shirt less. His lean upper half was on display. I licked my lips dying to taste him. His eyes never left mine, a smirk in place. He stalked towards me like I was his prey. I probably was. He stopped at the end of the bed and I begged with my eyes.

'Close your eyes for me.' he ordered. My eyes were close in the next instant, obeying him. He chuckled again. I felt him straddle my waist and lean over me. My heartbeat quickened and I whimpered. He took my hands in his and brought them over my head. Something went around my wrists securing them above my head. I almost opened my eyes when he growled in my ear 'Don't you dare open those eyes.' 'Loki' I whispered.

'No talking until I ask you something. You can moan or scream or whimper. But NO TALKING.' He growled out. I nodded my consent. I felt him move around. He pushed my thighs apart until I was spread out for him. I went to bend my knees but he growled again, so I stopped. He kept my legs open and straight on the bed, spreading me. Then, something secured my ankles in that position. I tugged but it was futile. I could move my legs a bit but bending or freeing them was out of question. I was in a vulnerable position and not to mention naked. In front of someone who loved to torture me as much as I loved him.

'Oh. You look so beautiful like that. Spread out for me. Completely at my mercy. Like a beautiful sacrifice. I can do anything. To you. With you. So tell me, are you ready to be ravished darling?' He whispered seductively, his voice close to my cheek. I just nodded. I could feel the smirk on his face.

It started with a light caress on my cheek. Then a kiss where his hand was, the moment before. His hand traveled from my cheek to neck and then my breasts. Barely touching. A sharp nip of his teeth at my neck made me moan. 'Loki'. His cold finger circled my nipple not putting the pressure I wanted. I whimpered at him to do something. In the next second, he cupped my breasts in his cold hands. I moaned loud his name. 'Sssshhh. I got you.' He whispered in my ear before claiming my lips in a bruising kiss.

I responded in the same manner, trying to convey my lust for him. He tugged at my lower lip and his tongue caressed mine. Totally opposite the way his hands were dominatingly cupping and kneading my breasts. He, then, kissed his way south as I searched for his mouth blindly. He nipped and licked at my neck before kissing the skin right above my left breast. 'Open your eyes.' he demanded. I opened my eyes to see him hovering right above my chest. My eyes locking onto his beautiful green eyes. 'Loki' I moaned.

Without taking his eyes off me, he licked my nipple and I groaned not breaking eye contact with him. He then full on attacked my breast. Nip, lick, kiss, tug and so much more to add to the sensation. He paid the same attention to the other breast. My desire and lust for him growing with each second. Wetness pooled at my center. I trembled with the need for him as he continued to ravish me breasts. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed.

His hand moved to south gliding on my stomach and then finally my center. His talented fingers hovered above my heat as I tugged at my restraints to free them. I wanted to feel him, feel his velvety skin under my fingers, his lean body with my hands. I wanted to wrap my arms and legs around him. But he won't allow it.

'What do you want darling? Hmmm?' He asked in his lust filled voice. I was beyond words. Without giving him any answer, I just moaned his name. He continued 'Come on sweetheart. You can say it?' he cooed 'What is it you want? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want my long fingers to pleasure you? Do you want me to touch from the inside? Find that spot deep within you that makes you tremble with need? Hmmm?' He spoke those sinful words in my ear making me go mad with lust. All I uttered was 'Loki please'.

'Please what pet? Tell me or I will stop.' He growled. That almost made me panic so rushed to say everything 'Please please don't stop. Please Loki. T....t...touch me.' I heard his chuckle as more blood rushed to my face. He again focused on my breasts before lightly rubbing my center. I groaned loud at the touch. I felt his smirk on my skin before almost screaming when he pushed one finger inside me. 'Oh yeah. Scream for me. As loud as you can. No one will hear you'.

He liked to hear me scream too. And, he used some kind of spell to keep the screams within this room, to prevent me the same embarrassment I felt when facing my old neighbour after the first time we got intimate and I almost screamed the building down and she almost called police before she heard his loud moans too and realized what was happening. Yeah, that was embarrassing.

Loki refused to move his finger, just kept it in my heat. I know what he was waiting for 'Please loki' only then he started to move his finger. Few pumps later, two fingers were pushing inside me, then three. I was unable to control the moans and light screams that were coming out of my mouth, pleasing loki like nothing else. He slowed down his fingers teasing me while placing little kisses and nips at my neck and chest.

'Do you want more, pet?' he asked fully knowing that I did 'Do you want me to pleasure you with my tongue? Do you want me to push my tongue as far as I can in that hot wet pussy of yours?' Oh yeah, he had learned some 'human' words, which always drove me wild. I nodded eagerly making him chuckle, again. 'No' he said. Say what? My eyes flew open and connected with his mischievous ones.

Why would he refuse? Why even ask if would never give it to me. Why tease me with his lips and tongue on my neck when refusing to go down on me? I struggled against my restraints again, whimpering. 'Loki?' I tried 'No' he said. 'God damn it loki. Put that silver tongue to some good use.'

Everything stopped for a moment. Then he snarled at me 'I said no TALKING pet. You defying my orders?' This time I trembled with fear. What is he going to do? I never talked back to him, ever. I did not know what came over me. Maybe his teasing made me snap. But this was no good. My suspicions proved true when his hand came down to my right thigh, hard, making a sharp sound and me whimper. 'You want to repeat that pet?' he asked. It tingled where his hand connected with my thigh.

I closed my eyes again and shook my head in negative. 'Too late for that. You already made a mistake. Now you will be punished.' I stopped breathing with his words. Punishment? Oh God. He is going to kill me. Not literally of course. He will never hurt me, I know that. I felt him move away from me and completely off the bed. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He walked to my dresser and opened one of last drawers. I knew what he was getting but when he turned with my vibrator in his hands, it still took my breath away.

He walked back towards the bed without losing his smirk. He kneeled on the bed near me before clicking the button on vibrator making it vibrate. My breathing got heavier if that was possible. I blinked and he moved so fast. I never got the time to prepare before he pushed the vibrator in me making me gasp loudly. It was on a lower setting, not enough to make me come, but still enough to drive me wild. I struggled, moaned, begged, whimpered. I did everything but loki never moved from his kneeling position. He just kept staring at my twitching body, stroking his hard length.

He then moved away from the bed, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me. 'Loki' I called after him, but he gave no response. I writhed on the bed, trying to move vibrator somehow, just to get some relief. I tried to move my hips up and down, a natural instinct to get some fraction, anything but nothing worked. I was tied, unable to do anything, other than suffering in pleasurable pain. 'LOKI' this time I screamed.

A few seconds later, he entered the room again with a water bottle in one hand, smirking at me. 'Is my darling calling me? Hmm?' he placed water bottle on the side table before climbing on the bed again, hovering over me. 'Will you make that mistake again?' he asked in a husky voice. I shook my head again, so that he would stop torturing me. I was on the verge of crying. 'P...please Loki. I w..won't' my voice cracked.

He gently took the vibrator out of me making me sigh in relief but craving more. I felt him at my entrance, hard and ready. I tried to lift my hips but his hands pushed me down. He rubbed himself against my lower lips before entering me slowly, so slowly that I almost snapped at him again but refrained. When fully sheathed inside me, he stopped. My eyes shut on their own. At first, I thought he was giving me some time to adjust. When more time passed, I thought he was gathering himself. It was a long time since we last saw each other, maybe he felt out of control.

But I got impatient when he refused to move. I opened my eyes and looked at him to see him smiling down at me with amusement dancing in his eyes 'Loki?' His smile got bigger as he bent down to kiss me. His lips dominating and his hands clutching at my waist harshly. And, he still refused to move. 'Loki please.' I moaned in his mouth.

'What do you want darling? Do you want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck you till you forget your own name? Till your voice gets hoarse from screaming? Till your thighs tremble from so much pleasure that I will bring you? Do you want my hard length to touch places inside you that no one has ever found? You want me to pound that pussy till you see stars? Do you want all that pet?' He whispered in my ears. My eyes rolled back in the back of my head with his words. I just moaned loud trying to keep my heart in check. Dying of heart attack while having sex with a god is not good.

'Yeah pet? Because I will do it all, whether you say yes or no. I will make you scream my name in pleasure. I will make you moan how good I make you feel. I will make you see stars. I will make you go so far in lust that you will forget anything else but me. I will use your body as I see fit. I will make you writhe in pleasure beneath me. I will bring you release over and over and over until you cannot take anymore. But I won't stop even then. I will not stop torturing you. You know why? Because I can.'

With that he started to pound me. He moved so fast and hard that his thrusts took my breath away. I screamed my pleasure to the heavens. I could not do anything but lay there, scream, moan and get ravished by the god of mischief. 'You are going to beg me to stop' he groaned in my ear as he continued to pound me in the mattress. He brought his hand which was not supporting his weight, to my clit and rubbed hard effectively bringing me to my first orgasm of the night. He slowed down a bit to let me recover somewhat.

But before my breathing had the chance to get normal he started moving again picking up pace fast. Soon he got tired of the position. He made all my restraint disappear before flipping us with me on top this time. 'Ride me' he demanded and I complied. I placed my hands on his chest for support before starting to move. Up and down, up and down. Within few minutes, I was about to orgasm again. His hands moved to my breasts, fondling. Suddenly he sat up and closed his mouth around my nipple. One sharp nip of his teeth on my nipple and I was coming again screaming his name.

Loki kept cursing and groaning in my ear. Once my orgasm was over, he flipped us again. This time he turned me on my stomach before forcing me on all fours. He entered me again forcefully. I almost lost my breath with pleasure his long and hard length brought me. 'Loki loki loki loki' was all I moaned. 'Yes. Say my name. Say the name of your god.' He kept his hands on my hips to force his cock in me.

A sudden vibration on my clit jolted me. The vibrator. I have forgotten about it, but loki didn't. He kept one hand still on my hip while clutching vibrator in the other rubbing it against my sensitive clit. He clicked something and vibrations went higher. He slapped my butt hard and groaned something about naughty girl. But I didn't hear anything over the pounding blood in my ears. I screamed and came again. Loki kept the pounding me with the vibrator on my clit, prolonging my orgasm.

Loki thrusted a few more times before releasing his load inside me all the while moaning my name. I collapsed on the bed as I was no longer able to hold myself up. Loki grunted before falling on me. He moved off me and laid by my side after few seconds when he realized he was crushing me. 'Wow' I whispered after long minutes. Loki chuckled at me shaking his head.

My eyelids felt heavy but I tried to fight sleep. 'Sleep darling. You need some rest. We are nowhere finished yet' his silk like voice jolted me out of sleep as I stared at him wide eyed. He grinned before answering 'Uh Uh. Close your eyes and sleep.' he ordered. 'I will wake you up soon.'

That night, he ravished me all night long. I lost count how many times he made me come. And, I did beg him to stop, just like he had promised me. Oh yeah, I loved every time he came back to me.

 

So tell me what you guys think. I am listening! Hehehehe. Reviews or PMs are welcomed.


End file.
